


Le ciel de la Belgique

by Garance



Series: Wondershot [4]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Explosions, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Steve Trevor profitait de ses derniers instants.





	Le ciel de la Belgique

Le ciel de la Belgique

 

Steve Trevor profitait de ses derniers instants, ses dernières paroles adressées à Diana Prince. Steve monta dans l'avion remplit de bombes de gaz, dans tous les cas, s'il ne se sacrificiait pas, beaucoup de gens mourraient. Il dégagea l'allemand, et l'avion se trouvait déjà à une bonne dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol.

 

Après environ cinq minutes, il était au niveau des nuages, il crû apercevoir Diana contre Ares, mais il devait être en train d'halluciner entre le stress et l'hydrogène se libérant des petites bombonnes. Steve sortit son pistolet, il l'observa quelques secondes, il ne voulait pas mourir, mais il le devait pour protéger le monde. 

 

Il plaça le pistolet sur sa tempe, espérant en finir vite avant de regretter et de laisser tous ces pauvres gens mourir. Il avala la boule dans sa gorge et inspira plusieurs fois, essayant d'éloigner de sa mémoire les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Diana était aussi dans son esprit, son visage délicat, ses cheveux doux, ses lèvres rouges, son corps incroyablement bien construit. 

 

Steve mordit sa lèvre en pensant à leur nuit à Veld, sa dernière nuit techniquement. Il imaginait les enfants qu'il aurait pu avoir avec elle, son mariage, retrouver un vrai travail normal d'espion, prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Mais tout ça n'arriverait jamais, parce qu'il allait mourir en plein ciel pour protéger des gens qui ne le remercierait jamais, qui ne se souviendrait jamais de lui. 

 

Il allait mourir au-dessus du ciel de la Belgique, il allait sauver la face du jour et laisser le soin à Diana de sauver le monde, parce qu'elle pouvait le faire et qu'elle devait le faire, il avait confiance en elle. Steve pointa le pistolet vers les bombonnes de gaz, sourit, un sentiment de béatitude le prenant, il rit quelques instants, avant de se reconcentrer. Il pensa une dernière fois à Diana, une toute dernière fois. Sa vie finissait dans les airs, après avoir vécu sur Terre. Poétique. 

 

Il pressa la détente, appuya sur la gâchette, la balle partit, un dernier souffle, une dernière pensée, il n'était plus. Il était mort dans le ciel, dans une explosion ahurissante. Au sol, Diana criait et pleurait. Elle venait de perdre foi en l'humanité, en même temps que son homme. 

 

Elle gagnait la force en échange... 

 

Fin


End file.
